the real reason
by king of nightmares and dragons
Summary: Snape always thought he joined the dark lord to help lily, but there always been that voice that said that not why he did it. that he done it for something or more specifically someone. he now starting to listen to that voice but why does it have to be her. one shot


The real reason

**Ok this is going to be a one shot nothing more or less. This was asking by a fan to do this for them so here we go. This will take place during the half blood prince and go into deathly hallows so there will be time skipping **

**Disclaimer I don't own nothing not even the OC in this story the OC belong to IndiaBlu**

Snape always believed that the reason he join the dark lord was to save lily. But a voice in his head has always said different. That he always did it to save a pureblood from the dark lord. He never did listen to the voice but with the dark lords he is wondering if he spying on the dark lord for Albus but now he actually starting to listen to that voice. That voice says the real reason he is doing this is for Jolene Moore or as she like to be called Jo. He still doesn't understand why he should care for her always listen to music, and trying to take her classes outside without permission. Then their her trying to prove she better then him at spell or potions. He does have to admit she is a looker. She stood at 5 ft. 9 inches her eyes a soft blue green. Her hair unlike lily's was a dark blond that if you didn't know it you say it brown. She is very fit from the running in the forest she does why she does it Snape will never know. She also has he ears piece and wears earrings when it to a meeting or a family get together. And an eye of Horus tattoo behind inside of her right wrist. She has this tattoo because of her love for ancient Egyptian. While Snape was think of this he didn't see the very girl he was think about.

"Snape would stop going off into space and come back to reality we kind of need you to otherwise we have not one to glare at harry." Said Jo

"I was trying to block out that annoying muggle music of yours." Said Snape

"Hey don't doubt it till you try it beside this is a new band that I heard about their pretty good. Their called shinedown, and I have to say it great." Said Jo Snape look at her like she grew another head

"The day I actually listen to muggle music is the day that I say potter is the smartest person in the whole world and everything he said is true to the letter." Said Snape

"I just saying Snape beside if you were so lucky as to date this I get you to do it." Said Jo in a joking manner not know how true the statement was to Snape

"yes dateing you so fun." Said Snape while that voice in his head is driving him crazy

"Yes well be quite now the headmaster talking." Said Jo

Snape nod to this but the voice is still going on it just won't shut up.

**Halloween**

Jo has been noticing that Snape has change he's more nervous around her that he doesn't quite yell at her as loud as he did for having her music on or taking her student outside for class and that he is trying to hide the other teachers haven't notice it but she has and she will get to the bottom of this right now. Which is why she is heading to Snape new office. Jo knocks on the door and heard Snape tell her to come in.

"Jo what do you want." Said Snape acting like his regular self

"I want to know what up with you." Asked Jo Snape stiff up a little at this mention

"I have no idea what you are talk about." Said Snape as he made sure to look anywhere but Jo

"Yeah you have no idea what I talking about and yet you can't look me in the face." Said Jo getting Snape to look at her "now why are you avoiding me."

"Jo you remember when I join the dark lord. You were one of the first people that found out." Said Snape

"Yes I remember. " Jo said it a day she will never forget that day

**Flashback**

_Snape and Jo are in the slytherin common room talking like they usually do but she notice Snape keep scatting his arm. _

"_Severus what the matter with your arm." Said Jo as she tries to look at it but Snape _

"_It's nothing." Said Severus as he tries to get up off the couch he was sitting in but Jo grabbed his arm and saw the dark mark. Severus pull his arm away trying to cover the mark but Jo had already saw it and quickly took Snape to a vacant room and cast a silent spell_

"_Severus are you crazy going with the dark lord. He'll kill you before you get what you want it all about him." Said Jo look at Snape as he doesn't show any emotion. "Tell me Severus that you didn't join the dark lord because of Lilly." Starting to tear up hoping he would say no. praying that he would say no. she want him yet he couldn't see her just that sinking little brat. Yes Jo is not a fan of Lilly Evans she doesn't hate her like Severus hates potter she hate that Severus not see any girl even her but Lilly._

"_Yes I did it to get Lilly. She needs to realize that potter isn't right for her and that I am." Said Severus he said hoping to get Jo approval but was shock to see her crying. "What a matter Jo." But all he got as an answer was a glaring raging Jo _

"_yes why don't you just throw away your life for a petty girl that has never and will never love you so if you want to go and get yourself kill for some girl who won't return your felling go ahead. Just if you get hurt in any way shape or form Snape." Said Jo spitting out every word like venom as it was the first time since they became friends that she didn't call him by his first name. Jo then walk away leaving Snape there wonder were she got angry at him._

**Flashback end**

"But what does that have to do with anything Snape." Asked Jo

"Because I have found out why I really did what I did." Said Severus now looking Jo in the eyes

"Then what the real reason." Asked Jo

"You are the reason I join the dark lord to make sure you weren't target or push to join that why I did it because I cared for you." Said Severus

"Severus are you saying what I think your saying." Asked Jo

"Yes Jo, but I want to prove these feeling would you go out with me." Asked Severus

"Yes Severus I will." Said Jo

**The day Dumbledore dies.**

Jo and Severus have been dating for a good while now and Jo can't be any happier. She has always cared and loved Severus since the day they meet it we part of the reason she didn't like lily. She has nothing against muggle born but she is the one she didn't and that was the reason because of Snape in love with her but that in the past and she is teaching her class now.

"Ok class now as you know by the books that you can get certain potion that are deadly as no doubt slug horse and Snape have teach but you are going to try and create an ancient Egypt potion that would stop locus attacking their crops. Now are there any questions. Yes miss granger." Said Jo

"Professor would this potion by a deadly combination if done wrong." Asked Hermione

"Yes 10 point to Gryffindor. For paying attench which is why I am only having student I can trust not like certain someone's." Said Jo as she glared at crab and goyal for interrupting and not paying attend maybe this will get their attend "cantoi ismoindion." Said Jo which is Egypt for be silent which made crab and goyal lips go shut. "Well now that I have your 2 attend would you kindly give me the type of potion for plant to become fretlily hm? No answer then don't bother showing up tomorrow for class." Said Jo as the class was dismissed and Snape walked in the class room to see Jo

"Jo I have to talk to you." Said Severus

"It good to see you to Severus but why do want to talk is this about our date tonight." Said Jo jokingly but when she saw his face she knew it was serious

"I have to not do the date the dark lord plans to have the headmaster killed tonight so Jo please for me don't try anything." Said Severus

"How do you know that so I have to ask with him back are you spying on him." Asked Jo

"Yes the headmaster want me to spy on him I may have to kill the headmaster soon because he is poison." Said Severus Jo start to get worry for this.

"So it will be up to potter to defeat the dark lord if he doesn't kill us all." Said Jo

"I know Jo just trust me on this please." Said Severus taking Jo hand in his hoping to calm her down.

"Ok but Severus please just takes care of yourself please." Said Jo the answer to you question was a kiss from Severus

"I will try Jo." Said Severus as he walked away leaving Jo there with her worried for him.

**A year later the day before Severus dies**

Jo was in her classroom preparing for her next class and she was nervous but not for her class lately she had been feeling sick. Severus keeps incenting she go to a healer but she wouldn't. That is until she start to get weird craving she went to Madame Pomfrey and find out the thing that she thought would never happen but she doesn't know how to tell Severus. She was so deep in thought she didn't see Snape run in.

"Jo how are you today." Said Severus Jo jump not seeing Severus

"Severus I didn't see you there." Said Jo

"I heard that you went to see Madame Pomfrey today. Are you sure you are okay." Asked Severus

"Yes. I uh just there is something I have to tell you." Said Jo worrying about Snape reaction to her news

"Yes what is it." Asked Severus

"Severus I not sure how to tell you, but I'm a pregnant." Said Jo she then looks at Snape face and saw a shock look. "Severus. Please say something please." Jo said trying to hold back the tears

Severus look at Jo and took her in his arms make her not see how happy he was he keep muttering to her that he was going to be a father he plan to make sure that his son is treated fair and better that the man that he called father ever did. "That is wonderful Jo this child will get the love from both of us that I never did growing up." Said Severus making Jo happier by the second then a thought happen in his head the reason he came in her to warn her. Jo did notice the worry he had on his face this time

"Severus what is it," asked Jo Severus then look at her while making sure no one was listening

"Jo the dark lord is coming to speak to me tomorrow so I need you to hide somewhere with someone you trust. Please don't come looking for me unless I or a friend say something do not. I repeat do not come out please Jo." Said Severus Jo nodded her head and gave Severus a kiss before he leaf

"I love you." Said Jo making Severus stop and look at her with love in his eyes

"I love you too." Said Severus little did either of them know this would be the last time they would ever see each other.

**11 years after Snape's death **

Two figure walk up to a grave that read here lies Severus Snape love husband and father the first figure lad a rose down this figure is Jolene Jo Moore Snape the wife of Severus Snape she does have to admit that she misses Severus ever day but he did give her one last gift before he die that would be her son standing next to her looking up at the bot that was known as Tyler Snape he stand 4ft 8in with black hair and green eyes. He is probably the smartest kid in slytherin as well as the seeker in qidditch he help the team win the cup. Now his score is one of the best through his best which comes as no surprise to her is potion.

"Hello Severus I glad to see you again I want to tell you in I miss you and that I'm now the main potion teacher at Hogwarts. It fun some kid like me other don't as for your son how about I let him tell you." Said Jo as she got up and move out of the way for Tyler to talk

"Hi dad I know I haven't come to see you lately but I have been busy with school and all. I am one of the top students in Hogwarts. It great been in slytherin I have make great friend that at least have an IQ above 10. Ha-ha but dad I really wish I meet you why did he have to kill you. I wish that this potter saved you but can't have everything I guess right. I just miss you dad and wish I got to meet you." Said Tyler now starts to cry on his dad grave as his mother confront him knowing how he felt.

"I know honey I think that where ever he is. He loves you and wishes he could have seen you too." Said Jo picking up her boy and taking him with while wishing one last goodbye. Tyler wiping his eyes look up and saw an man dress all in black with black hair looking like the picture his mom show him of his dad and saw him mouth the word that made Tyler the happiest boy in the world "you already have son."

**And there it is the end. Remember this was a request from Indiablu so I hope you enjoy it and that I made a good story.**


End file.
